


Step 1: Ask Her Out. Step 2: Make Out With Her

by pennywritesthings (orphan_account)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Explicit Language, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:06:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9539090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pennywritesthings
Summary: Really, you weren’t planning to look at Arryn’s phone.Tumblr Anon said: arryn z with female reader arryn being nervous about asking reader out so she texts her friends to get confidence but reader finds her phone and thinks its super cute ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	

Arryn bit her lip nervously, her eyes flickering from her phone to you, sitting across the room at your desk typing away. Her phone buzzed once, and the voice actress unlocked her phone with a simple swipe of the finger and read the text message from her best friend, Miles.

Miles L: Pussy.

Arryn rolled her eyes, but she knew it was true. She had been trying to work up the courage to ask you out for a few weeks now, but there were a few… shall we say, bumps in the road.

Bump number one: Arryn wasn’t entirely sure about your sexuality, or your current relationship status. She really only knew you as the cute intern.

Bump number two: As Miles so eloquently stated, she was being a complete pussy about the whole thing.

Really, she was Arryn Zech, She Who Takes No Shit From No One. There should be no problem that she couldn’t push past without so much as a second thought.

Arryn: I’m not a pussy. I have one, and I love them, but I’m not one.

Miles L: Prove it. Ask her out.

Arryn: I fucking hate you right now, you little shit. It’s not that easy. Y/N’s too… Ugh, I just can’t do it.

Miles L: For fucks sake, Arryn! Ask her out, and then make out with the woman! God damn!

Little did Arryn know, you were looking at her out of the corner of your eye every few seconds when you were sure she wasn’t looking at you. You knew all about her crush on you, and only because she was so cute when she was flustered were you waiting for her to make the first move.

“Arryn, I need you for a few seconds!” Burnie’s voice called out from right behind her, and she set her phone down, not thinking about it, and followed her boss into his office. You weren’t planning to read her text messages, but when her phone started buzzing to signal a phone call, you decided to be the good person and answer it for her. As soon as you reached it, whoever was calling her hung up, and your eye caught on the text messages open on Arryn’s screen.

You grinned widely, making a mental note to thank Miles the next time you saw him. You decided to wait for her to come out of Burnie’s office, her phone in hand, and you were not disappointed at the frightened look on her face when she noticed what you were holding.

“You know, Miles had the right idea. You should just ask me out and make out with me.”

And she did just that, right there in the middle of the Rooster Teeth offices.


End file.
